


My Light

by tesselate



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Autism Spectrum, He stim, Implied Relationships, No Plot/Plotless, unedited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 00:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10628661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tesselate/pseuds/tesselate
Summary: Taekwoon is having a very soft, quiet day and all he wants to do is stim!





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is literally my first g rated work EVER lmao. it's a short, self-serving drabble because i'm feeling very soft and stimmy and i wanted to write something about stimmy leo. i hope someone other than me enjoys this! :) ALSO!! shout out to cherry & liv for helping me w some stims taek has! <3

It was a (mostly) non-verbal Taekwoon which was fine because it was also a Sunday and he had nothing to do on Sundays. He could sleep in as long as he wanted (which he did, until eleven), do whatever he wanted and stim to his heart's content! It just meant that communicating with Sanghyuk would be a little more difficult. He knew that Sanghyuk would respect that -- had respected it in the past -- but he also understood that it made things a little harder on the boy. 

Luckily (or perhaps, unluckily) it was exam season which meant that Sanghyuk had to spend the day studying and therefore not paying attention to Taekwoon. Which meant less talking. Which was fine. But it also meant that Sanghyuk would be too busy to play. And non-verbal days were usually the ones where Taekwoon felt the softest, needed the most attention, needed to stim with the giant. But just as Sanghyuk respected his silence, Taekwoon respected his need to study. So he dressed in Sanghyuk's biggest, baggiest sweater, a pair of loose-fitting underwear and thick, wool socks and curled up on the chair next to Sanghyuk, a knee to his chest, his other foot curled up underneath him as he watched the younger male work.

Taekwoon was taking a break from school as he had found it just a little too overwhelming. Going to classes every single day, having to force himself to pay attention even when a professor's voice was too annoying for him, it was just all too much! His parents were hoping that taking the year would give him time to heal and get into a better mindset for school. Taekwoon hoped the year would convince his parents that he didn't belong in school. But Sanghyuk flourished in school. It was like he was made for it. Taekwoon had to admit he was just the littlest bit jealous of the younger's capability and often times had to remind himself that it was OK that he wasn't like Sanghyuk. After an hour of sitting silently (aside from the sound of him capping and uncapping the pen he had stolen from Hyuk's pencil case) he grew bored.

Taekwoon took a deep breath, filling his cheeks to the brim, forcing his lips out into a pout as he held the air. He tapped his forefinger against his mouth a few times and halted when he forced all the air out of his lungs through tightly puckered lips. Once empty (and in his mind, completely flat like a balloon) he started again, puffing his cheeks out as far as they could, catching Sanghyuk's attention in the process. When his cheeks were large and chipmunk-y again, Sanghyuk reached across and tapped his finger on the same spot of his lips as Taekwoon had moments before, pulling a delicate smile from him. He let the air out much faster this time, the capping and uncapping of the pen speeding up as well. (The place where he and Sanghyuk had poked his lips felt somewhat numb and he loved it; he wanted to hit them a little harder to see how good that might feel.)

He offered the taller male a tight smile of apology, feeling just a little bad that he'd distracted him from his work.

Sanghyuk waved his hand and turned his attention back to his textbook. "Don't apologize. It's cute."

Taekwoon blushed dark and placed his head on the table top, not wanting to show Sanghyuk just how much the comment affected him. He curled and uncurled his toes in his socks a few times and continued to fiddle with the pen cap. These days were few and far between -- the soft, quiet ones -- and while he was enjoying himself, he almost wished today wasn't one of those days. He wanted to play with Sanghyuk, to watch movies and curl up with him and eat yummy snacks, but he also didn't want to bother him.

He put the pen away and focused his attention on the sleeves of his (well, Sanghyuk's) sweater. It dwarfed him to the point where he felt like a mouse in elephant's clothing; it felt like he was being given a large, warm hug. He curled his hands into the sleeves -- not that it took much to do that as they nearly covered his whole hand anyway -- and got up from the table to go exploring. Taekwoon flapped the sleeves around as he slid on his socked feet towards his bedroom to find the plush whale that his friend, Wonshik had sent him. It was just the right texture, just the right size for Taekwoon to play with and hit. Once in his room, he ran towards the bed, threw himself in air and landed in a pile of his most comfortable blankets. He had made himself a little nest earlier in the day, knowing that at some point he'd need to curl up in a tight little ball, surrounded by plush and warmth.

Taekwoon reached out towards the head of his bed where the little whale sat proudly on his pillow, and snatched him away. Taekwoon stared at the toy for a for a few moments, its black felt eyes boring holes through Taekwoon's pupils. He set the thing down half a foot in front of him, glaring at it, trying to stare it down. His eyes began to water, his eyelids wobbling as he tried desperately to keep them open. Eventually, with a cry of defeat, he blinked. The whale was triumphant again. He reached out and hit it on its head mumbling "whale, whale, whale, whale" every time he made contact with it. It was so squishy under his palm, but just firm enough to maintain its shape when he pulled his hand away again. He loved his whale.

"Taekwoon!" Sanghyuk called through the apartment, his voice patient with just the smallest edge of a warning.

Ah. He was being too loud. Taekwoon turned over on the bed so as to not be tempted into hitting his toy again, and ran his long fingers over his neck slowly, softly. He began to hum the tune of a song he'd heard earlier that week on the radio, the pads of his fingers resting against his Adam's Apple to better feel the vibrations. He kept his voice down in order to ensure he not bother Sanghyuk, but just loud enough to get a really satisfying feel. 

These days were some of Taekwoon's favourites. The ones where he could do as he pleased, where he could do whatever made him happy and no one would judge him for it. The only thing that would make it any better was if Sanghyuk wasn't so busy with studying and was able to share it with him. Sanghyuk stims were always the most fun! He stopped humming very suddenly, the overwhelming urge to be with the younger male, to be in his presence, driving him from his nest and to his side. Taekwoon leaned down and bit down on Sanghyuk's shoulder, waiting expectantly for him to respond. He didn't. Taekwoon scowled at the textbook (his brain in too much of a happy fog to take in any of the words on the page) and bit down harder.

"Taekwoonie, I promise I'll play with you in a little bit, OK? Let me finish this chapter." He sounded tired. Like he didn't want to study. Taekwoon tightened his jaw until Sanghyuk whined. "Alright, alright! What do you want? Hm? Do you want me to lie down on you?" Another bite. "No? OK...Do you want me to scratch your back?" Another. "No. Hm. You played with your whale, you're in your comfort-sweater, you're biting, you're not talking much..." Taekwoon could hear the gears slowly turning in his head. "Are you hungry? Do you want me to feed you?" Another. "Ah! Taekwoon, I know you don't want to talk much today, but could you give me a hint, please?"

Begrudgingly, he pulled back from Sanghyuk's broad shoulders and lifted his arms above his head, opening and closing his hands in a grabby motion. 

"Oh! Right, of course you want to go flying. I'm sorry, Taekwoon, I should have known." Sanghyuk placed a pencil on the page he was reading and closed the book before getting up. Once standing, he began to stretch out his arms and legs. "Alright Taekwoonie, I'll take you flying."

Taekwoon bounced on the balls of his feet, excitement rushing off of him in palpable waves. He closed his eyes as he felt Sanghyuk's arms wrap around his waist and let out a squeal as he was plucked up off the ground and swung around. He loved this the most in the whole world; feeling like he was almost weightless, being lifted off the ground and in the strong hold of his favourite person. He kept his body limp for the first few swings before winding his arms and legs around his pilot and burying his face in Sanghyuk's neck, taking a deep inhale. They stayed like that for what felt like hours, just standing, Taekwoon safely in Sanghyuk's hold, miles off of the ground, Sanghyuk rocking, his hands cupping his bottom to keep him stable. He felt so warm, so safe, so loved.

He felt a pair of lips kissing his cheek so he wrinkled his nose and grunted in teasing disapproval. 

"Ahhh, don't pretend you don't love my kisses," Sanghyuk chastised with a few light spanks to Taekwoon's butt, "my kisses are the best! Now come on, you're falling asleep on me and that can't be comfy. Let's get you into that cutie little nest of yours OK? Then when you wake up, if you want we can order in from that chicken place you really like and watch a movie. How does that sound?"

Taekwoon mewled as he lazily suckled at Sanghyuk's neck. Somehow the younger always knew exactly what he needed; he would never be able to thank him enough for that. Once in his little nest, he felt his favourite comforter being placed on top of him. It was just big enough for him and weighed just enough to keep him in place. 

"Alright, do you have your chewy necklace?" A tired nod. "And your spinning ring?" Another nod. "And you're all tucked in, you have your whale nearby...Oh!" Taekwoon could hear shuffling and suddenly something was tickling the end of his nose. "There, your Leo Lion plushie. I think that about does it. Do you need anything else, Taekwoonie?"

He did. He groggily hummed his favourite lullaby until Sanghyuk caught on and sang to him. Everything was so perfect and warm and the thought of having chicken when he woke up was so enticing that he had to fall asleep as soon as possible! Taekwoon heaved a quiet, contented sigh and snuggled farther into his blankets, trying to make himself as soft as possible. It wasn't very long before he was carried off to sleep like that; lion toy in his arms, necklace between his lips, Sanghyuk's voice crooning in his ear and heart warm and full of love.

**Author's Note:**

> i don't like the ending but there u go kiddos! ;^; (ps: it's named 'my light' because i can't stop listening to that vixx song and i'm useless when it comes to titles #oops pps: this is completely unedited so don't judge me too harshly)


End file.
